Down In The Dungeons With Fred Weasley
by MotherButter
Summary: Angelina and Fred alone in the dungeons. 1st chapter only


Down in the Dungeons with Fred Weasley

* * *

The Gryffindor Quidditch team all land heavily around me bursting to the brim with pride and excitement. We've won finaly. Merlin knows we deserve it too. The Quidditch pitch is erupting around us, only the Slytherins looked disappointed, but that could only be expected.

Right behind me I hear a victorious yell 'PARTY'!

'Woo!' The team and various other Gryffindors crowded around us agree. I can't wipe the smile of my face I always feel so alive after a good game. The we start a victorious progression back towards the castle. Up ahead Fred and George have Harry on their shoulders. I notice that he seems unable the stop smiling either.

By the time the we're back in the common room the party's on full swing already. How'd everybody get up here so fast? In amongst the crowd there are some Ravenclaws and even a few Hufflepuffs come to join in the party.

Someone's put on the Wizard Wireless and many over excited Quidditch addicts are jumping in time to a new Weird Sisters Track. The music is so loud I can feel it from my feet to my chest I'm just about to join in with the erratic dancing when 'Oy Angelina!' I turn to find Fred yelling. 'help us get some snacks from the kitchens!' He's waiting in the portrait hole I can see Georges exiting back behind him.

'Yeah Alright' Merlin knows there'll be more than enough party time later.

It's a lot calmer outside the dormitory. George turns to me grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'Good game aye'?

'Yes' I can't help but roll my eyes. 'I especially liked the bit where you aimed the bludger at Warrington's gut'.

'Hey you've gotta admit when a targets that big..' he shrugged his shoulders in a helpless sort of way still grinning.

'Probably has a slight stomach ache now'.

'Actually I found It quit ironic how constipated he looked when it hit him. You'd think a bludger to the stomach would help things along a bit wouldn't you.' Fred added before bursting into laughter along with his twin.

We start down a staircase leading to the Kitchens.

Fred has tears in his eyes from laughter. He sighs 'ahh good times'

'By the way Fred, didn't you have some business to attend to' George gives Fred a little nude just as the painting of the bowl of fruit that hides the kitchens comes into view down the corridor.

'Oh err no. I think I'll leave it actually'. Fred wasn't laughing anymore.

'Ahh common, man up princess'. George teases. Then he turns and gives me an exaggerated wink and the thumbs up.

'Yeah what is it Fred?' I ask. Fred looks at me ,for once not bursting with self-confidence.

'Err okay then, ahh' He runs his hand through his hair in a nervous sort of way. 'come with me.' He calls back over his shoulder after turning away and walking in the opposite direction from the kitchens.

'Umm where is he going' I ask George by now he's standing tickling the pear in the painting of the bowl of fruit. He's not bothered by Fred's weird behaviour at all?

George turns rolls his eyes at me and waves his hand impatiently signalling me to follow Fred.

I can feel myself frowning. What happened to getting food?

I run to catch up to Fred. he's already turned a corner. Once im passed it is see and empty classroom door ajar and walk inside. Its and old potions room all desks and chairs have enough space for a cauldron to be placed in front of each. I can Make out Fred leaning against a desk facing me. As soon as I step inside the room he gets up again and closes the door behind me. I turn around.

'Alright, so what is going on here exactly?' I'm starting to feel Suspicion taking over. Maybe following a Weasley twin into an abandoned classroom wasn't my brightest idea.

Fred slowly smiles 'What you think I'm pulling a prank on you?'

'well yeah.'

'no.' he say simply.

'then for Merlins sake, what _is _going on?' I say starting to lose patience.

'Alright, alright calm down.'

I cross my arms and wait one eyebrow raised.

'It's just that I've been trying to work up the courage to do this'.

and that's when he kissed me. ON THE LIPS!

You could've knocked me over with a feather. But then i stiffened and waited for the jinx to kick in.

'Angelina?' I opened my eyes to Fred looking down at me.

'What did you just do?' I try to sound angry though I cant think of a better way to get jinxed.

'huh?'

'Give it up Fred, I know you'

I think I'm feeling a bit woozy. I hope its not a Nosebleed nougat-lip balm.

'It.. I.. sorry' he muttered looking down at his feet

'Why hasn't it kicked in yet?' I ask.

'Umm.. What are you talking about?'

Wait he really looks confused.

'Err Fred that wasn't a really kiss was it?'

Still confused now with a hint of defensiveness.

'That wasn't a prank, I'm not going to turn into a swamp or explode or anything?'

'No..' He says slowly. sounding offended now.

Oh crap

'Oh crap. I'm so sorry Fred'

'hmm' I can't read the expression on his face. I think I've made him angry now.

Time to go I'd say.

'err, should we go help George carry the food' I feel so stupid. I've just ruined our first kiss.

'George, crap!' He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

'No, I have to say this first' he lets the breath out. He opens his eyes and then wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. His chest is so warm.

'George made me promise that I would tell you. Appaently I'm becomming unbearable.'

I look up at him I can't make out his expression probably in the darkness. 'tell me what?' I ask

'I have to.. I.. ' He takes another deep breath. 'I think I'm in love with you Angelina' he lets it all tumble out.

'Fred' 'wow' I don't know what to say. Fred is never serious about anything especially not us.

He leans down towards me again, resting his cheek against mine. 'I shiver when he starts whispering into my ear, warm air rushing past.

'I won't jinx you I promise' He's teasing me. I can feel him smirking

But I let it slid because now he's rubbing his lips against my neck and it makes me shiver again. I can feel stubble on his cheek. I didnt even notice he had facial hair, not that that's important right now, because it isn't.

'Fred'

he straightens up to look at me. He's looking nervous again.

He swallows and nods for me to continue.

I can feel myself smiling as I say 'Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?'

* * *

end of chapter one.


End file.
